nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser Castle 3
Bowser Castle 3 is is the fourth track of the Star Cup in Super Mario Kart. It was subsequently reused in Mario Kart: Super Circuit as the second track in the Extra Star Cup and and retro course in Mario Kart Wii. Like every Bowser Castle course, the entire race is held inside a large castle room filled with a big lava pool. A Magikoopa or possibly Kamek can also be seen floating back and forth near the finish line. It appears to take place on the roof of the castle. Storm clouds can be seen in the background. Description Typical elements of Bowser Castles, including falling Thwomps, zippers, jump lines and forks, are all to be found here. One major fork allows the player to choose one of three ways. The leftmost has six Coins and one zipper, but is farthest away and narrows the following turn into a hairpin. The easiest path to reach is the right one, which has a jump line and a zipper directly behind such that a player who hits the jump line passes over the zipper. To reach the zipper, the player must time a hop over the jump line and activate the zipper. The middle path has six coins and two jump lines with Item Boxes positioned behind them. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Bowser Castle 3 reappeared in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and is the second track in the Extra Star Cup. It uses the background from that game's own Bowser Castle 1. The Thwomps and zippers were removed from the track, along with the jump pad in the rightmost path at the end. Also, the ? Panels in the first split path were reduced to just three Item Boxes (one on both sides early on, and one in the middle afterwards). ''Mario Kart Wii'' Bowser Castle 3 reappears in Mario Kart Wii as the second track of the Leaf Cup. The track is now white instead of blue, and the banners of Bowser in the background are now black with red faces. An extra ramp has been added and the Magikoopa does not appear. Also, the Thwomps here can squash the Lakitu that carries the "Wrong Way" sign. A shortcut can be performed by aiming left at the last yellow ramp and using a Mushroom. A few Lava Bubbles can also be seen jumping out of the lava. Tournaments In Mario Kart Wii, a tournament took place on this track. Players had to go through a total of 30 gates, and were restricted to only using karts. It was the second tournament of February 2009, but its information was accidentally given for February 2009's first tournament, which took place at Block Plaza and had a different objective. This tournament was repeated as the second tournament of February 2011, the first tournament of June 2012, and the second tournament of August 2013. Official Descriptions *'Official European Website:' "Thunder clouds are gathering on the horizon as you race across huge cobbles and attempt to twist round one sharp corner after another. And if that doesn't scare you, then maybe the massive Thwomps will!" Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses